U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,840 issued Jan. 8, 1991 and 5,048,171 issued Sep. 17, 1991 disclose a method primarily for converting used molded plastic barrels employed in the soft drink beverage industry for holding and transporting soft drink concentrates and syrups into free standing merchandising display units.